1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a trailer for towing light weight items such as Motorcycles, All Terrain Vehicles, Jet Skis, garden tractors, mowers, golf carts or other miscellaneous loads.
2. Prior Art
Most small trailers are low and difficult to see when backing and very difficult to back without jackknifing. Even when not loaded, these trailers occupy an inordinate amount of storage space. It is often the case that after unloading a small vehicle trailer, the driver needs to run other errands and often has difficulty finding a parking spot of sufficient length for both the towing vehicle and the empty trailer. Castor wheel trailers with laterally fixed trailer to towing vehicle axis have been forwarded to resolve the jackknifing issue. Various complex, heavy and expensive methods have been employed to resolve the inherent high speed wobble of conventional castor wheels. Trailers have been shown that pivot upward from their hitch mechanism to allow for minimizing the required parking space for an empty trailer and improving the ride of the towing vehicle. Unfortunately, however they embody high mass wheel assemblies which are not easy to remove and makes the lifting of such trailers cumbersome and potentially dangerous in abrupt stops or frontal collisions. Some small trailers have secondary ramps for loading the trailer with a vehicle. Some are allowed to pivot about centrally located wheels when not hitched to a tow vehicle, dropping the back edge to the ground for loading. Reconnecting this type of trailer to the hitch assembly once it is loaded can be difficult.